Merlin fic Love Potion Nr9
by Wilma69
Summary: Arthur is acting a little, heck a lot, strange. Merlin needs to find out why and how.


TITLE: Love Potion nr.9  
CATEGORY: Gen, although it looks a little Merthur like, it's not exactly. It's my attempt at some humour and it was really fun to write

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gaius and Morgana  
RATING: PG13  
SEASON: Season 3  
CONTENT WARNINGS: The usual banter, but with a bit of a naughty twist  
SYNOPSIS: Arthur isn't acting like Arthur at all, something is wrong with him and it's up to Merlin to find a cure for his weird behavior.

DISCLAIMER: Merlin is not mine, and never will be. Although as a fan it's fun to play around with these characters. No money has been or will be made from this. It's from a fan for fans to read. Merlin is owned by the BBC and Shine.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was written for a friend of mine. We were discussing Merthur and we both agreed that the only way this could ever happen is if Arthur would be enchanted. And so there's the story. A huge thank you goes to Beth for suggestions, support, some edit work and the fun I've had with this. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I have.

Love Potion nr.9

"Merlin, do you know you look incredibly handsome this morning?"

"Have you been out drinking with Gwaine last night?"

"Of course not, don't be such an idiot," Prince Arthur all but jumped out of bed which was a rare sight as Arthur never jumped but rather stumbled out of his royal crib grumbling every morning. In no time he was standing in front of Merlin, a stupid smile on his face and one finger slightly raised at Merlin's face. "Merlin."

Merlin frowned, his amused thoughts now turning into concern. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Arthur kept smiling and even giggled. Arthur would never giggle, ever. The twinkle in the Prince's eyes together with the giddiness made Merlin raise his brows in surprise.

Before he could respond, Arthur had stepped solidly into his personal space and laid both his hands on Merlin's shoulders squeezing lightly. "You have never looked so good, Merlin, I wonder why I missed that before, how stupid can a man be."

"Sire?" Concern turned into suspicion in seconds. Was Arthur playing some new practical joke on him? He had done so many times before, although Merlin would usually catch him at it and give him a piece of his mind. The royal prat might be a Prince, but that didn't mean Merlin had to sit and roll over on command.

"Yes, very handsome." Arthur mumbled his eyes glazing over and he slowly pouted his lips, his face coming way to close to Merlin's for comfort. The hands on his shoulders tightened their grip and all Merlin could do was stare with huge eyes while those full lips came closer and closer. Arthur was closing his eyes in some sort of anticipation that made Merlin's stomach lurch.

This was so not going to happen. This was ridiculous, this wasn't Arthur.

Merlin frantically scanned the room, saw a large vase on the table, blinked for a second his eyes turning golden and the vase flew through the air landing on Arthur's head. Arthur whose eyes opened in shock for just a second then slid backwards as the Prince fell down sideways like a bag of sand. A thud was heard when he hit the floor and Merlin gasped slightly almost feeling the pain.

Bemused he looked down at the Prince and let out a sigh of both relief and worry. Taking a moment to contemplate what he should do he turned Arthur around carefully and put one hand on the man's chest, listening, sensing. Hoping he would find a reason for his odd- and that was an understatement-behaviour. Kissing him, yuck, what was the prat thinking?

* * *

Morgana was in a wonderful mood, her eyes gleaming and her smile brightening while she strutted through the corridors of the citadel, a small purple vial clasped in her hand. She'd just come back from the kitchens and had chatted with Audrey, the cook. That woman was far too gullible and had always liked her. Morgana was going to take full advantage of that fact, and she had.

It was already dark outside and Morgana knew it was the time that low life of a manservant, Merlin, was going to fetch dinner for Arthur. She still wondered about the fact that Merlin had escaped from Morgause when they had caught him sneaking after her. This was going to be her revenge on both him and Arthur, and it was going to be so good.

Clamping the vial in her hand she couldn't help but laugh thinking about Arthur's reaction to this potion, and Merlin's reactions towards Arthur. This was payback time. Uther would have Merlin executed, no doubt if Arthur would declare his love for Merlin. Oh no, not his brotherly love, but more than that. Morgana let out a snort of laughter retreating to her chambers. Arthur, that fool, would never forgive himself, ever.

* * *

Scanning Arthur for any type of magic had been easy, and Merlin knew this had to be the work of some kind of potion. People always assumed every enchantment or weird behaviour was the work of a magical potion, which was actually not the case, but right now he was regretfully aware that is was.

But how and who did this to the Prince? Of course his friend had his share of enemies, but none of them would want Arthur to fall in love with his manservant. Or was there someone playing a prank on the two of them, trying to get them into trouble? And this would definitely mean trouble if he couldn't find a spell or antidote to reverse this.

Lowering Arthur onto his bed he could already hear him mutter in a way that meant it wouldn't be too long or the Prince would be fully awake, and God knew what would happen then. There had to be some way to restrain him, keep him where he was. Merlin could excuse him for council, telling them all the Prince was sick. Yes, he could do that. And then he could go find that cure.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice sounded slurred and sleepy.

Quickly going through Arthur's closet, clothes flying everywhere he found a set of leather belts. This would do the trick without hurting the Prince. Grabbing them he made his way to the bed to find a sleepy Arthur looking up at him. For a moment his heart stopped in his throat, but when he saw that the Prince was all but staring right through him he let out a relieved sigh.

A minute later he admired his handy work. Arthur's wrists were neatly pulled up and tied to two bed posts. No way would he be able to get out of these on his own. This should give Merlin enough time to fix this mess.

"Mmmmerlin?" Arthur suddenly smiled up at him in a very unnerving way. Merlin had silently hoped that this, whatever enchantment it was, would just have been his own imagination. But of course it was not. They were never that lucky.

"Go back to sleep, Arthur. It's too early to get out of bed."

Arthur blinked a couple of times and gazed from him to the window where the sun was shining brightly. "No, no sleep. Sun is shining, nice time to get out and play."

"Nope," Merlin put on a stern voice which took a lot of effort in this almost funny ridiculous situation. "You need to stay in bed and rest."

"Oh come on, Merlin."

"Stop being such a whining prat."

"I am not whining."

"Sure you're not."

Arthur then seemed to realise he was tied to the bed and his eyebrows almost raised up to his hairline, his blue eyes becoming very large. Merlin wondered for a second if he would get angry with him, but instead the Prince suddenly smiled brightly. "What's this, some new game?" Arthur all but purred testing the belts, making Merlin blush all the way up to his ears violently.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin did his best to stay upbeat and to come across as someone who was only playing a game, not someone who was desperately trying to keep the Prince from moving too close to him.

"So, what are you going to do now that I am at your mercy?"

"You just wait here and I'll be back."

"Not one little hint?"

"It's a surprise."

"I love surprises." Arthur all of a sudden started to giggle again. Giggle of all things. And an uncontrollable giggle it was. He almost couldn't breathe from giggling.

"Good." Merlin didn't know how quick he had to walk to the door without looking suspicious. He couldn't look back at Arthur or he would lose it. And this time he would lose it in helpless giggles as well, he knew. He couldn't help it, but seeing Arthur like this.

"No kiss?" He heard Arthur yell when he closed the door behind him hoping that no one had heard that statement. There were already rumours enough as it were. He never thought of Arthur in that way, and he wasn't about to. Arthur was his best friend, nothing more, nothing less. And he wasn't about to let his best friend embarrass himself any further. The person who had thought this was some funny game would regret it.

* * *

Turning around the corner to make his way to Gaius, Merlin bumped into Morgana. She scowled but suddenly an eerie smile came to her face when she saw it was him. Goosebumps unwillingly travelled up his back when he did a step backwards to get away from her.

"Get out of my way, Merlin."

"Was planning to. What are you up to now, Morgana?"

"That is of no concern to you, servant boy." She was about to walk on when she turned to consider him for a long moment. "Brought Arthur his breakfast just now?"

"What's it to you?" Merlin froze instantly. There it was, the answer right in front of his eyes. Of course, how could he have been so stupid. Morgana. She did this. Of course she did.

"I was just about to visit him, to see how he was."

"You can't." Merlin meant to say something completely different but this slipped out and he all but bit his tongue. He swore he heard Morgana chuckle at his reaction. Trying not to be intimidated by her stare he continued in a more dangerous voice. "How have you managed it, Morgana? I always taste Arthur's food and there's nothing wrong with me."

"Yes," Morgana wasn't even surprised at his accusation. "That is peculiar isn't it? But I am proud to admit this potion was especially made for Arthur and Arthur alone."

"That's impossible." Merlin's eyes turned to ice, "you do not have such power."

"And how would you know?" Morgana didn't smile or chuckle anymore but looked determent and angry. "Now Merlin, get out of my way or I will call the guards telling them a servant is harassing me. Who do you think they will believe?"

"I won't let you get away with this, Morgana."

"Then try and stop me." She laughed, a cold laugh that sent chills up Merlin's spine, while she walked away through the empty corridor on her way to Arthur's chamber. No doubt she would free him, and Merlin didn't want to think about a free Arthur, roaming around the castle to find him.

He better make his way to tell the council Arthur was delayed and then to Gaius quickly, so they could find a remedy.

* * *

Merlin had made it to Gaius's chambers in record time and had told his mentor the whole story. He was a little shocked to see the older man grin at him.

"It's not funny, Gaius."

"You tied the Prince to his own bed."

"Gaius!"

"Sorry, it's just." Gaius suddenly coughed and in what seemed to be a huge effort wiped the smile from his face, but just barely. "With his own belts?"

Merlin tried to stay serious, but that feeling of idiocy and giggles threatened to escape him again. All he could do was grin at Gaius, then the grin turned wider and he started laughing. Holding himself steady leaning against a table nearby he tried to stop but it was of no use. Tears were streaming over his cheeks and Gaius was laughing just as hard holding his stomach which made Merlin laugh even harder.

When the two of them could finally find some air to speak, Merlin's mind was taken back to the time where Arthur had also been under the influence of a love potion, suddenly declaring his love to the Lady Vivian. Maybe this was the same thing? "Maybe we should ask Gwen to kiss Arthur again and the spell will be broken like the last time?"

"Not sure it might be that simple this time, Merlin."

"That was simple?"

"We can give it a try of course."

"Of course."

"And if we could find the potion that Morgana used, we might find an antidote." Gaius didn't look very sure of himself though. "Love potions are tricky powerful things, Merlin."

"I know."

"What are the symptoms exactly?"

"Arthur thinks he loves me."

"I know, but how does he react towards you?"

"Totally and utterly out of character, he's like a giddy handmaiden , swooning. I have seen these maids before, they usually giggle with each other whenever I pass them."

"Arthur giggles?"

"Right now he does."

Gaius frowned and was in deep thought for a moment. Merlin waited, patiently. Well maybe more a little impatient to be honest, this look on Gaius was always a good one. It meant he was on to something. Merlin just hoped he was on to it a little faster this time.

"Yes," Gaius mumbled so soft that Merlin had to lean forward to hear him. "I have heard of these kind of love potions before. It was very popular once because even sorcerers without powerful magic were able to use it. The one it was used on fell totally in love with the first person they met after using it."

"And Morgana knew that would be, me," Merlin muttered feeling irritated by her once more.

"The symptoms were clear though, so people could be cured. Arthur seems to have at least a couple of these symptoms. The main one was uncontrollable giggles. All we need now is the love potion itself and I could make that antidote, I'm sure."

"Gaius," Merlin started to jump around in a circle relief washing over him. "I could hug you."

"Rather not."

"Ah, of course. I will get you some of that potion right away. What does it look like?"

"If my memory serves me right it's pink and would smell like blue berries. People in town created a whole story about it and used to call it love potion nr.9. As the effects would last for nine days."

Merlin gaped and stopped jumping around in glee suddenly not so happy anymore. "Nine, uh nine days?"

"I suggest you get to work then, Merlin and bring me that potion."

"Morgana might have put a spell on it though." He suddenly remembered that it was only Arthur who was affected by it and not him while he had tasted the food first. Morgana had said that it was especially made for Arthur.

"We will see."

* * *

"Morgana?"

Merlin had knocked on her door but there had been no answer. The door had been locked of course, but that hadn't been a problem. He just hoped she wouldn't overrun him, but as it was almost lunch time she was probably having lunch with Uther. Morgana was always so certain about everything she did. That would be her downfall once more.

Little pots and small vials were standing in a neat row on Morgana's desk. Merlin had to move as quick as he could or she would no doubt be back and discover him. There were purple vials with numbers on them, one to ten. A smile appeared on his face. She had made it even easier than he thought it would be to find the right one.

Picking up the small vial with number nine on it he opened it carefully and smelled it. Yes, Gaius was right as it did smell like blueberries. His mouth watered from it when he realised he was going to skip lunch himself today.

Turning around to walk out of the room he stopped. There were small pots of beauty products on Morgana's other desk, the one with the huge mirror. What if he could play a little trick on her instead? Would she know? Would she find out?

This was going to be so good, but Gaius may not approve to this. He always heard Gaius speak the infamous words in his mind; 'magic is not used for pranks' when and wherever he felt the need for one.

Maybe this prank he had in mind could be used against her if Gaius couldn't make the right antidote? It was a possibility. That would mean it wasn't a real prank, but a necessity. Morgana would probably think Gaius had something to do with it and would no doubt seek them out.

He mused it over for a second as he moved over to the desk picking up a pot. Merlin really had no clue exactly what Morgana used for her hair or face, but he didn't care. This little spell of his would work on both and she would never find out it had been him instead of Gaius.

He hesitated for a moment. Would Gaius get into trouble because of this? Would Morgana go to Uther and tell? Not without exposing her own magic she couldn't. It was a risk Merlin was willing to take.

"Tyrnan Geolu." Merlin's eyes turned golden for a second. He put down the pot and left the room, a huge grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"Gaius, this is it." Merlin all but ran into the room, slamming the door behind him hard enough to make the table near the door shake, all it's herb pots on the brink of falling.

"Merlin."

"It was so obvious which one it was, I didn't even have to use..." Merlin suddenly saw the frantic look on Gaius' face and following that look he saw Arthur sitting on the steps to his bedroom. A half naked Arthur for that matter, as he'd lost his shirt somehow some place. Merlin almost dropped the vial but recovered just in time.

"You know." He quickly pushed the vial into Gaius' hand biting his lower lip.

"I will get to work on it right away." Gaius walked over to his working table meanwhile keeping an eye on both him and Arthur.

The Prince had been sitting there, a dopey smile still on his face staring into nothing until he had heard Merlin's voice and he now jumped up like he'd been stung by a bee making Merlin bite his lip even harder. Did he dare use magic again? He might not have a choice.

"Please leave us, Gaius." The Prince said in an amused tone of voice.

Merlin mouthed desperately at Gaius to stay right where he was. To disobey Arthur's direct order, as it was for his own good. And he so didn't want to knock out the Prince again. That was getting really old now. That Arthur still had some of his brain cells left after being knocked out every week or so was beyond Merlin. Maybe his brain cells were as stubborn and supercilious as Arthur himself?

"I am afraid I will have to remain here, Sire." Gaius said with a slight bow and a blink of his eye to Merlin who let out a small puff of air he'd been holding for the last minutes. "You are not yourself today, and we are searching for a cure."

"Not myself today, Gaius what are you on about? I feel great. In fact, I have never felt better in my entire life." Arthur took two steps forward towards Merlin who took two steps back at the same time. When Arthur stepped forward again Gaius moved fast and quickly placed himself in between him and Merlin.

"Why don't you sit down, Sire."

"Gaius, get out of my way."

"I cannot."

"Why don't you wait in my bedroom, I'll be up there shortly." Merlin could suddenly hear himself say in a desperate attempt to get Arthur to stop his moves towards him. Gaius turned around giving him a surprised glare, his lips twitching like he was about to start grinning. Merlin swallowed hard keeping his voice neutral. "Please, Arthur?"

Arthur let out a deep sigh of what seemed to be happiness or love or whatever it was the potion did to him. And then the giggle was back. "Oh Merlin, you're so, so..."

"I so don't want to know." Gaius mumbled.

"Just go, Sire and stay there before I change my mind."

That sort of woke Arthur up from his swooning and giggles, and he turned around. "Of course, of course. I will wait for you my love and together we..."

"Just GO." Merlin could feel himself blush fiercely.

When Arthur pulled the door shut behind him, Gaius almost burst out laughing again. "My love? This is really bad."

"Really?" Merlin answered, despair in his voice. "I don't know how long I can keep him in there, so you better keep working on an antidote."

"If it works."

"I don't want to know."

"It's been a long time that I made such an antidote, Merlin," Gaius walked over to his working table again and gestured towards Merlin's bedroom. "You might want to tie him up again?"

"Gaius!"

"Just kidding."

"Oh, before I forget," Merlin felt this mischievous smirk coming to his face but he couldn't help it.. "I think Morgana might be a little upset just about now."

"Why would she?"

"I put a spell on one of her beauty products."

"You did what?" Gaius almost dropped something small and made from glass and glared at him. "What if she finds out you have magic?" He suddenly stared at the bedroom door whispering, "what if Arthur finds out?"

Merlin shook his head vehemently and waved his hands in the air in an attempt to calm down his mentor. "If you cannot make this cure for Arthur, she might. It was her potion after all. She knows that I would have told you about it and will think you performed the spell."

"And then she will walk straight to Uther and he will have me hanged."

"Not if you are the only one who can make a cure for her, uh, ailment."

"What ailment are we talking about exactly?"

"You'll see."

"Merlin!" Arthur's loud voice bellowed from the bedroom and Merlin let out a puff of air, walked towards the bedroom door and stopped.

"Patience, my Lord."

Gaius couldn't help but laugh loudly this time, again.

* * *

There were footsteps in the corridor and when the door was opened with force, Merlin knew who it was that came to see them. He'd been ready for this and would definitely make Morgana sweat.

Morgana stood there in her beautiful green dress. She looked stunning as always except for the yellow stains that were spreading all across her face and neck. It looked like she had some kind of exotic illness. Her eyes spit fire while she stalked up to the both of them.

"My face, it's... yellow," Morgana gasped, her fingers touching her cheeks, her eyes huge with both anger and resentment while she glared at him and Gaius. "I tried to get rid of it, but.." Her eyes got even bigger while she focused on Gaius. "You don't possess such magic."

"If you say so my lady."

"Undo this!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and did a step towards the old man in huge anger, but this time it was Merlin who took one step and held his ground between her and Gaius.

"Help Gaius finish the antidote for that love potion you used on Arthur and Gaius will make you a cure."

"How dare you threaten me like that, you, you..."

"Well?" Merlin had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking down on her trying to make himself even taller than he already was, a firm look on his face. He wasn't about to back down here. It was Arthur's reputation at stake, and his life if Uther found out about his sons crush.

She gaped up at him, one of her fingers still tracing the skin on her face. "What if Gaius just gives me the cure to these yellow spots and I won't report him to Uther." With a steely glint in her eyes she sneered at them.

"You never know if Gaius might give you the right cure, my lady." Merlin said calmly, "you might walk around like this forever."

"I hate you." Morgana almost spit on him, but Merlin saw she was caving in knowing she had no other choice but to help Gaius out.

And that is what she did.

* * *

Gaius and Merlin carefully opened the door to Merlin's bedroom. Gaius, holding a small glass bottle with the antidote in his hand went in first. Now that Morgana had had no choice but to help them, Merlin was certain this would bring the old Arthur back to them, clot pole and all.

Gaius had promised Morgana to bring her a cure for her 'problem' as soon as it was clear that this was working. They weren't fools, and Morgana could not be trusted, ever.

"Ah, Merlin, I have been waiting for you. You promised me something." Arthur was lying on the bed, hands behind his head, a smirk on his face.

"Can't remember what, Sire."

"But I can." Arthur wobbled on unsteady legs of the bed and before Gaius could reach out and stop him, the Prince all but bounced towards Merlin and hugged him, one hand landed behind Merlin's head and the other way down almost cupping his...

Merlin jumped up so suddenly and pushed him away hard enough that Arthur lost his balance, tripped over the old leather rug on the floor in front of the bed and fell on his backside with a muffled "Ooff."

Before the Prince could recover Gaius was on his knees and pushed the bottle with the cure in Arthur's hand. "You need to drink this, Sire."

Arthur looked bemused and the dopey smile on his face made way for a deep frown while he looked from the bottle, to Gaius and then to Merlin. "Why, is this something special?"

"Oh yes." Merlin answered and he didn't have to fake a huge smile.

"Nah, don't want it." Arthur pushed the bottle back into Gaius' hand and jumped to his feet surprisingly quick for someone who was so out of it.

Merlin should have seen this coming and in fact he had. Before Arthur could reach him this time a quiet spell in his mind and the golden glow in his eyes made his sheets slide off the bed and Arthur's lower legs caught up in them making him trip and fall on his side.

"Quickly, Gaius, roll him in."

Arthur struggled, but not very whole heartily Merlin noticed when he and Gaius started to wrap the sheets around him as tight as they could. There was silence apart from Arthur's occasional giggles and panting. The prat was enjoying this.

"The antidote." Merlin grabbed the bottle from Gaius's hand, pinched Arthur's nose and when the Prince opened his mouth in protest he poured the liquid inside his mouth in one quick move where it was swallowed instantly.

"Wow," Arthur exclaimed, his head resting on the floor now, sheets all around his body. "We should do this more often, Merlin. That was very, interesting."

"We should leave him for a while. He should be fine." Gaius had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he looked tired. "Now, let's fix us something to eat, I'm starving."

"Yes, me too." Merlin agreed and they left Arthur lying on the floor all wrapped up grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"Merlin!"

When Merlin walked into his bedroom this time he was glad to see an angry looking Arthur trying to get free of the bed sheets they had been wrapping him in, to no avail. The Prince looked like a wrapped up sausage and Merlin couldn't help but smile, both because of the idea and because Arthur seemed to be back to normal.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Arthur shouted, his face red from the exertion of trying to get loose. "And what are you smiling about? Get me out of here, now!"

"Of course, Sire," Merlin quickly made his way to the man on the floor beside the bed and started to pull on the sheets that were holding Arthur prisoner. "Don't try to move and I will have you free in no time."

Of course Arthur never did as he was told and ended up face down on the floor, sheets draped all over him wrestling against them so hard that it took Merlin several minutes to pick him up and pull all the sheets from him.

"Why am I in your bedroom, wrapped in your sheets and why..." Arthur blinked a couple of times, his mood seemingly between anger and total shock. "... am I not wearing a shirt or boots?"

"It's a long story."

"Humour me."

"You were enchanted."

Arthur raised his brows in confusion, a suspicious look in his eyes. "Enchanted, how?"

"I have no idea, but Gaius did find a cure and there you go, you're you again."

"Sometimes you really amaze me, Merlin." Arthur always lay emphasis on his name whenever he wanted him to listen, to do something, to get scolded. "I am in your room, wearing your itchy dirty stinking sheets and all you can come up with is, oh, Prince Arthur was enchanted."

"I.."

"No, wait," Arthur pointed his finger in Merlin's face. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"You do not remember anything, do you."

"Remember, what?" Arthur's exasperated voice asked, "all I remember is having dinner last night, getting to bed and after that, nothing."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Like I already told you, you were enchanted and Gaius found the cure and why don't I escort you back to your chambers so I can have my bed and sheets back, thank you very much."

Arthur made a face, started to scratch his head and shuddered. "I think I need a bath."

"Now?"

"Yes, now, Merlin."

"Gaius and I save your backside once more but do we get a thank you, noooo..." Merlin could hear himself mutter while he walked to the door wondering why he even still expected a thank you after knowing Arthur so well for so many years.

" First a bath, and you can fetch me some dinner and oh yes, I am sure you haven't mucked out my stables today, or cleaned my armour because you were busy 'saving' me." Arthur had a smirk on his face.

"You know you walked all around the palace without your shirt and boots?"

Before Merlin could duck the whole pile of sheets landed on top of his head and he could hear Arthur letting out a self satisfied sigh and he knew, some things would never change.

The End


End file.
